thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Flo Heldwire
Flo Heldwire is a female tribute from The Capitol who belongs to Can't think on a decent username right now. Do not steal information, as she belongs to the user who made her. She is also the fifth tribute ever created by Can't think on a descent username right now. She is district partners with Juan Silentsong. "Look, you have to pay attention on my words. If you ever tell them something i will never forgive you." - Flo Heldwire Flo Heldwire Name: Flo Heldwire Age: 17 District: Capitol Gender: Female Weapons: I grew up with absent, but protective parents, who would never allow me to touch a weapon, but with the right training in combination with my physical skills and accurate sight, i believe i would be good with a katana, and due to my reasonable strenght, with a scythe. Personality: In 4 words,'' i don't know myself''. Normally i act friendly towards other people, but the truth is, i'll treat everyone the way they treat me first, so if they are stupid towards me, i will act like that back, and if they're kind towards me, then i'll be kind towards them. I'm very positive, and trust me, i know how to keep a secret, and would rather be beheaded then backstabbing an ally. I'm extremely reliable, and like to be around other people. I'm the kind of girl who rathers go out and live than staying inside and reading a book, and when you get to know me, we will be best friends. Backstory: Born and raised in The Capitol, the protective yet sadistic mother of our great Panem. I'm the daughter of Felicitad Heldwire and Spidell Heldwire, the 2nd name being the actual head gamemaker in The Hunger Games. My family is very rich and known, always being invited to the greatest celebrations or parties of the country. While i stay at home. I know my family loves me, but they just... just don't seem to care about me. Instead, they keep me inside our huge mansion with a hell of a lot of housemaids. With the time, i've learned how to spend the time alone, and it ended up being quite amusing. When i was small, i created loads of imaginary friends, but i grew up, and soon Mr. Duckypants, Mrs. Applebanks and their family left our mansion. Then i decided to spend my time exploring our house, and i stood like that during a few years. When mommy and daddy came home it was like a party, i hugged and kissed them like we didn't see each other for centuries, and those were normally the best days of my life, but as i became older, daddy's job started to be more difficult, and he started to be out, in the districts and in distant parts of the Capitol during over 20 days, and that annoyed me. By this time i was 13. At home, there was a new maid, and she had a son, a 14 years old boy, who started to live on our guest's house. Soon i became friends with him, and we basically grew up together, spending most of our time with each other. Daddy didn't seem to approve it very well, but as we were just close friends the topic soon died, and i kept living my life with him normally, untill it happened. I was 15, and something weird happened. I was sitting on the couch, talking to him while staring at the television, when i realized he was close enough to kiss me, which was really weird. It was even more weird when he kissed me and i didn't back away. During the next years, we dated in secret, knowing my family wouldn't approve our relationship. I thought i was the happiest girl in the world, untill i was picked for The Hunger Games, and all my happiness was cut in thousands of parts. FloHeldwireReaping.png|Flo at the Reaping. FloHeldwireArena.png|Flo in the arena. FloHeldwireVictor.png|Flo as a victor Games Entered in 'The 450th Hunger Games - Sambaroses' Status: '''Unfinished '''District: Capitol District Partner: Richard Banks Training Score: 6 Placing: '''N/A '''Death: '''N/A '''Kills: Richard Banks © Comment: 'The Primrose Games - Riverflame' Status: '''Unfinished '''District: Capitol District Partner: N/A Training Score: N/A Placing: '''N/A '''Death: '''N/A '''Kills: N/A Comment: Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Reaped